


Cupid's Got a Brand New Gun

by RileyC



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Candy Hearts, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written in response to a HT100 Valentine's Day challenge, using the sayings from those little candy hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Got a Brand New Gun

1\. Kiss Me

Toby frowned at the pink, candy heart someone had left on his desk.

He picked it up gingerly, turning it over, guessing this was some co-worker’s idea of a fun Valentine’s observance. That, or he’d picked up a stalker. Hard to say which prospect held less appeal.

Of all the things Toby didn’t want to be reminded of, this day for lover’s was way up high on top of the list. And the message stamped across the top? **KISS ME** \-- could the anonymous Valentine’s Fairy have made a worse pick?

Out of sheer defiance, Toby popped the candy in his mouth and crunched down. And, hey, if he was lucky, maybe it’d be laced with LSD.

But no, as sugary sweetness flooded his mouth, it sent something far more lethal shooting through his system --

_“All I’ve been thinking of is kissing you again…”_

“Happy New Year…”

“It’s time, gentlemen…”

“Don’t forget me…”

Chris… Kissing him, holding him, fighting with him, making him feel so damn alive…

\-- It was a shock to open his eyes and stare blankly around the office, the sweetness turning bitter in his mouth because he’d never feel that way again.

~~~

2\. Three Wishes

_Oh, for fuck’s sake…_

Toby let out an aggravated huff, glaring at the purple candy heart that tumbled into his palm instead of the aspirin he’d wanted. This time the message was: **3 Wishes**.

Yeah, right. What did that mean? Who was doing this, and what the hell was their game?

And just what, precisely, was he supposed to wish for?

That he never went to Oz?

That Chris never did?

That they could have a real chance?

Oh, fat fucking chance of _that_. Not in this world.

He took particular satisfaction in savagely biting into this one, and was still crunching it up as he went to answer his front door.

“Hey, babe,” Chris Keller breezed on inside, laden with takeout bags, “you wanna give me a hand here?”

~~~

3\. Ever After

“Oh, yeah, and,” Chris placed a kiss on Toby’s chest, in the general vicinity of his heart, “happy Valentine’s.” He rolled over on his side then, facing Toby, watching him with sleepy eyes.

“Happy Valentine’s,” Toby whispered back, watching Chris drift off to sleep.

He had well and truly lost his mind, of course. There was no other possible explanation. As insanity went, though, this might not be _so_ bad.

Stretching up to turn off the lamp, his gaze fell to the nightstand, to one more candy heart set out there. This one was white, bearing the message: **Ever After**.

Not possible. Couldn’t be. But then again…

He looked at Chris sleeping beside him, so very, incredibly real.

What the hell, he decided -- and popped the last candy in his mouth.


End file.
